Battle Of Brothers
by Devils That Cry
Summary: one shot challenge by Morwen


Battle of Brothers

An answer to the challenge on the Devils Tears message board.

shrugs I was bored so I wrote this and the games I'd been playing…you'll see…

Must contain: "My soul is telling me to stop you." and "And I thought we were supposed to be twins."

No mention of: Sparda, the word power, or the underworld.

Disclaimer: Capcom and Midway own all characters mentioned /sigh/ wish I did

* * *

It was just another afternoon; well as normal as an afternoon could be for Vergil and Dante as their brotherly rivalry was in its prime.

"You are so dead," Vergil hissed kicking his opponent several times.

Dante glowered failing to block the moves the older was pulling off, he eventually managed to block and deliver an unexpected uppercut sending the other fighter flying. "Really? It doesn't look like you can hold out much longer," Dante smirked.

Vergil growled and whipped out the blade and continued slashing for his opponent.

Dante jumped, ducked and rolled trying to outmanoeuvre his brother; he waited until there was enough space between them and whipped out his gun knowing Vergil hated them. He started shooting hissing his opponent several times.

Vergil growled and rushed Dante, "those weapons are useless…because when I'm close I can do this," he slashed low making the fighter fall down, "poor choice in weapons."

Dante growled and kicked up, he scowled darkly, "they are good for long range stuff, like you could stop them."

Vergil changed his weapon and threw it at Dante, "that works too," he smirked.

"Not as well as guns, I mean come on…" he dodged another attack and kicked out against his assailant, "I thought we were supposed to be twins…"

Vergil snorted, "You think choice in weaponry proves that we are not?" Vergil lunged again impaling his opponent.

"NO…you…but I…NO…" Dante objected as the outcome flashed on the screen.

"Liu Kang Wins," the speakers from the TV blasted.

'PLAYER 2 PRESS START TO CONTINUE' flashed across the screen making Vergil smirk triumphantly.

"You are so going down." Dante growled and picked a different character.

Vergil rolled his eyes and kept the reigning champion, "You can't stop me." he stated confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Dante snorted, "My soul is telling me to stop you and that's enough."

Vergil rolled his eyes; Dante was so overdramatically competitive, he shook his head.

Dante smirked, little did Vergil know he had been practicing and perfecting his moves with Nightwolf there was no way Vergil would be able to beat him.

Vergil stared at the screen shocked as the Mortal Kombat Champion was hacked into pieces.

"Nightwolf wins, FATALITY," the game announced and the words splattered in blood across the screen.

"Fatality?" Vergil glowered, "When did you figure how to do fatalities?" he demanded, he had never told Dante how to do them.

"Another round and I'll show ya," Dante smirked.

Vergil just glowered, this time he was NOT holding back, "Best of three." He challenged.

"You're on," Dante nodded choosing the same characters.

The tension in the room was immense as the brothers battled, both seemingly evenly matched but a fireball sorted that out.

"FINISH HIM" flashed on the screen and Vergil smirked tapping away at the control pad, suddenly Liu Kang transformed into a dragon. "Liu Kang wins, ANIMALITY."

Dante gaped. He hadn't mastered that one yet. He glowered at Vergil who was once again smirking in triumph. "I'm gonna kick your ass," he announced.

"Like you can…" Vergil flew out of the chair and landed on the floor.

"Who says I was gonna do it by a game?" Dante smirked.

Vergil glowered and was tackled to the floor unexpectedly.

"Dante, get off your brother this instant," Eva walked in seeing the two fighting again, she shook her head with a sigh, "you are both eighteen years old, when will you start acting like it?"

"He started it," Dante scowled to Vergil.

"I don't care who did what, if this is how you are going to be after you beat each other on that game then I am getting rid of that machine."

The two stared in shock and looked to the PS2; both moved over to the small black box and hugged it possessively looking to their mother in fear.

"You have been warned." She said and headed into the kitchen leaving the twins fearing for their favourite object in the house…well apart from their unused weapons anyway.

* * *

well that killed half hour...


End file.
